Kyo Kakashi
by Redd Vengeance
Summary: Born with a dark creature inside her, Kyo struggles through immortality to her current state. Angsty, so bite me.


First Chapter of Kyo's story. Enjoy.-Redd

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Darkness. Sweet, gratuitous silence. It is this from which I was created, I'm sure, and it is this that is my only sanctum. Sad I guess you'd say, that I can remember next to nothing of my life. My years on earth have been long, though, so long that I've given up counting. Despite my loss of memory, I do know one story, one bit of information from long ago...

A slender girl sat beside a body of water, her pale skin standing out against both her coal black hair and the violet dress she wore. She was beautiful for a child, with cherry red lips and orbs of cerulean. By her looks, she was the young age of about ten, though her eyes made her look wise beyond her years. The wind picked up, tassling and playing with her long hair, not even disturbing her far off look.

Slowley, a shadow drew itself about her, wrapping her in a cloak of darkness momentarily. Her ruby lips drew back in a small smile, parting. "Ah, Ver, I didnt expect you back so soon." She said softly, though it could be mistaken for just another part of the breeze. Her lids drifted half closed as a gloved hand was placed lightly on the top of her head.

Standing behind her was a smiling male, taller by far and older, maybe mid teens. The hand not on her head came up and ran through his own bloody red hair, green emeralds studied the back of her head whilst this happened. A slow rumble emmited from his chest as a chuckle escaped him, nodding in mild surprise that she knew who he was.

"I could've been the boogie-man."He said softly to the little girl. "You should be more on your gaurd, Kyo, dear." Kyo was her name then? It was more of a boy's name, but it fit the morbid child surprisingly well.

"I was on my gaurd. I noticed you, didnt I? Of course, you are rather loud tromping through the forest. There are ten trout piled under the fir tree behind us, as you requested." Something of a smirk crossed her rather neutral features as she turned to fully face her comrade.

Ver was mildly surprised at her use of vocabulary and her attempt at taunting him. He smirked in return, not about to give her the satisfaction of knowing he was upset; he had taken great pride in his stealthy way of moving about his surroundings.

"Came back from town. You know, the place with all the people.."He said teasingly, knowing the girl loathed going near any human contact whatsoever. They had just never interested her. Not only that, but they were also the reason she was living in the wild. "Got you something..."Ver continued.

"Did you now?" A genuine smile spread across her face, making her pale cheeks gain some color and making the male melt on the inside. She looked her age now; eyes filled with some sort of hope and twinkling with mischief. Something dep inside her stirred, pulled her back to her normal, stoic nature. Ver noticed this and frowned.

"Why the gloves?"Kyo asked, eyeing the black leather that adorned the other's hands. He quickly shoved them in his pockets and didnt respond, green eyes turned away and making him look like a naughty child whose mother was about to scold him on getting his hands dirty before dinner. "I see."She muttered, giving him a stare that was void of expression; he hated it. Reaching out, the young girl simply grabbed his forearm and pulled him closer for a better look.

With a sigh, Ver sunk to his knees in front of her as she tugged off the glove with one motion. "Kyo..." He mumbled as she flipped his palm upwards, examining it. A scar was branded there, large and obvious; no wonder Ver had tried to cover it.

"It's an ankh, the Egyptian symbol of life," Kyo cut him off, tracing the looped cross on his palm. "On the other one as well." It wasnt a question, but Ver nodded anyways, as if guilty. "What happened?"

"I..." How would he make an excuse to this? "I did it to myself; thought it'd look cool." This was a lie and she could tell, though she dropped the matter and smiled meekly up at him.

"You have odd tastes." And at that, she earned a laugh from him. Reaching out, he hugged the little girl to him and slowley drew in the scent from her hair, crimson strands mixing with ebony.

"And what have you done today besides fish? I smell dirt and grass in your hair and something else..."

"A pokemon, I played with a pokemon today."

"Oh yeah?" He pulled back, green eyes studying her curiously. "Which one?"

"A houndour. I named him Kash." She said with a nod and a !" Suddenly, he stood up, taking her with him. With one jerk of his arms, he tossed her up in the air, earning a small, frightened sound of acknowledgement. The world spun beneath her, then suddenly came rushing up at her, reaching out. Clenching her eyes shut, Kyo prepared for impact, only to feel herself caught. Ver did this only once every blue moon to her, and though she knew when it happened, she'd always be surprised and that made him amused to no ends.

Setting Kyo down, the red-haired teen walked towards the pile of fish under the said tree, picking up twigs for tender as he went.

"Ver..."

"Hmm?" Ver looked up from what he was doing, glancing over at the girl.

"You said you brought something for me. What is it?"She asked, blue eyes glinting with child-like curiousity. Ver chuckled at this, sliding over to her.

"That's right. I did get you something." From his pocket he produced something shiney. Two, beautiful bangles, crafted out of what seemed the purest silver. At this Kyo gasped and reached out for them, allowing Ver to slip them on her wrists. They slid on with ease and clung tight to the pale flesh and bone. Kyo was smiling brightly, but frowned when she saw the grim look on Ver's face. Then she felt it.

A sudden shock went through her, body compulsing in response to it. It was pain she'd never felt before, the pain to end all pains in fact. Her mental world went dark just as her body went limp but held. Blank, blue eyes stared at Ver, the word 'Why' still clung silently to her rosy red lips. He watched he blue darken and swirl to a final color of purple, watched toughs lips turn into a chilling grin that held insanity no mere child could have pulled off.

"The psyche, I presume." Ver asked tentively, shivering as the smile possibly lost even more sanity.

"That's right, boy." Was the whisper from the young girls lips. "What magic is this? Arcana, I'm guessing" She held up her wrists, bangles had thickened into heavy shackles. Ver shook his head lightly.

"Partly correct, mistress. Black Arcana." He replied softly. She cackled.

"BLACK Arcana. Oh, you really have gotten yourself into something, havent you boy? Ha ha! I haven't met one cursed as you in centuries."

"I am NOT cursed. I chose the Black Arcana and I will be a supreme mage of it." He growled.

"Yes yes," Kyo, or the 'psyche' chuckled, waving a dismissive hand. "I see it, I see it as clear as you see the child I dwell in. To me, it has already happened. What I do not see is what you've called me out for; you've gone through all this trouble after to ask your help. For the knowledge of who my parents were and my real name." It was a whisper; he was uncertain. She chuckled.

"I see. Well riddle me this, Ver. What do I get out of this? What will you give me? Your soul has already been given to the Black Arcana, you've signed a contract in your blood without you knowing it."

"I'll rule the world and you can be at my side for your help." He replied, fists clenching now. "Signed a contract?! This was not my choice! I didnt mean to touch it, I didn't know..."

"So is humanity, Ver." The violet colored eyes softened a bit, though the smirk on her lips stayed. "Your parents, your name, you'll find out for yourself. I see myself in the future of telling you and it is bleak."

"I thought...that you would tell me for the safety of Kyo, your vessel."

"The girl is nothing to me but an empty shell, a form of myself when I lived. At least this one is not so bouncy as the last. I had to kill her quickly. No, though I like this body I will not protect it."

Ver sighed, reaching out and stroking the pale cheek of the girl. "Come now, Kei, surely you don't want this for her. Come with me..." Violet eyes shifted to crimson at his touch and suddenly three deep scratches had made their mark on his left cheek. Leaning forward, the young girl lapped up the blood like syrup.

"Foolish foolish. You've nullified my powers with this enchanted silver, havent you?" She hissed, pulling back. He groaned.

"No," He smirked. "I've given Kyo control, but now I give her a curse." Placing his scared palm on her forehead before she could react, he whispered words that made the Psyche's eyes widen and wince in pain. "Now you bear my curse. Have fun living with Kyo...for eternity."

She screeched, one hand grasping the glowing gold ankh that appeared on her forehead, the other flying out with her palm outstretched to him. He laughed, a nice, sadistic cackle, before he disappeared. Color of her eyes drained, swelled with pale blue, then closed. She passed out.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
First chapter of her story, thank you for reading. Reviews appreciated but not required since I'm writing this as a profile. 


End file.
